role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaurs
Zaurs (ザウルス Zaurusu) is an aquatic sauropod kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zaurs is a very kind, peaceful and benevolent monster, often preferring to not fight and live in peace in the seas, far away from most danger. However, he is not willing to turn a blind eye to evil and will attack those who try to attack him (or his allies) and show no mercy towards them. History Debut: The Mysterious Island Rises Zaurs first appeared when he rose out from a nearby lake during at raging storm in Sevigocan Island to assist his comrade Salamadon to fight off the heinous rock monster Gorgos. Zaurs roared and then bashed his long neck against Gorgos, sending Gorgos to fall over. Zaurs then whipped his tail against Gorgos, followed up with Salamdon then firing spikes from his tail at Gorgos. Gorgos was hit by both attacks, but then flailed his arms and then blasts out molten steam from his mouth, sweeping it towards Zaurs and Salamadon, hitting Salamadon and Zaurs and sending them back a bit. FlamingoMask then came in to help Salamadon and Zaurs, as he didn't want to stand by and not doing anything to help. When it seemed that FlamingoMask had destroyed Gorgos at first, Salamadon and Zaurs cheered, having ridden of the rock monster. However, just as FlamingoMask was about to turn away, the rocks then reformed; and Gorgos was back. Salamadon and Zaurs ceased celebrating and then attacked Gorgos again. Zaurs rammed at Gorgos again, only for Gorgos to bite down at Zaurs's neck with his sharp teeth. Zaurs let out a painful roar, then fell down on the ground, trying to get Gorgos off of him. Salamadon then came in and rammed against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to roll over. When Gorgos had defeated FlamingoMask and beat Machine G (and by default the Units) unconscious, Salamadon and Zaurs then both retreated, so that they could heal their wounds. However, Zaurs didn't really leave yet as he and Salamadon then followed their mysterious master to rescue FlamingoMask and then afterwards followed their master to the jungle to recover. The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Zaurs appeared later on the next day at Sevigocan Island where he was properly introduced to FlamingoMask by Dayo. Zaurs peacefully fed on some fruit on a tree and then looked on as Salamadon and Paragler came in. Later on during Paragler's fight with Gorgos, Dayo and FlamingoMask arrived, watching the fight go on. Dayo then summoned Zaurs and Salamadon to go out and help out Paragler, to which they did (along with Machine G). Zaurs bashed his tail against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to fall over. During the fight, Dayo then noticed the core on the back of Gorgo's neck; Dayo pointed out as well that that core appeared to be the same core that was used to reform Gorgos many times; if they were to destroy it, Gorgos would be destroyed as well. FlamingoMask then got an idea. FlamingoMask the asked Dayo if she had anything sharp to cut the core out, to which she then got out her knife. FlamingoMask then decided that the two of them would fly on Gorgos's back and destroy the core. FlamingoMask then let Dayo ride on him while flying there and then landed on Gorgos's neck while Gorgos was fighting Machine G. Dayo and FlamingoMask carefully searched on Gorgos's neck and the two then spotted the core, carefully crawling towards the core. Dayo then plunged her knife onto Gorgo's core, causing Gorgos to roar in agony right as he was about to tear off Machine G's arm. Gorgos then rammed against Machine G to get Dayo off; Dayo almost fell off, but then FlamingoMask helped her back up, saving her. With the help of FlamingoMask, Dayo and FlamingoMask then removed Gorgos's core, to which then Gorgos fell over dead. FlamingoMask then destroyed the core, making sure Gorgos would not rise. Dayo and FlamingoMask then leaped off of Gorgos, and then Gorgos exploded, destroying him for good. Later on as FlamingoMask and Machine G (and the Units) were about to leave Sevigovan Island, Dayo and her monsters Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler then waved goodbye to FlamingoMask and the Units, thanking them for all of the help. FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew off into the evening sky, their work there now done. Dayo and her three monsters then went back to living in peace on Sevigocan Island. TripGoji Goes To Sevigocan Island Zaurs made a brief appearance where he rose out of the lake he was sleeping in and roared, greeting TripGoji and Sevengar as well. TripGoji vs. The Flying Sea Monster Zaurs made a cameo in the RP where he along with Salamadon and Paragler saw TripGoji and Sevengar passing by and then moved along. Zaurs, Paragler and Salamadon then regrouped with Dayo and ate some fruits she gave to them. Abilities * 'Adept Swimmer: ' Despite his bulky appearance and large size, Zaurs can swim at very fast speeds, swimming many times faster than a submarine. * 'Thick Hide: '''Zaurs has a very thick, strong and durable skin and is able to tank most projectiles launched against him. * '''Tail: '''Zaurs has a very long and thin tail that he can use for physical combat. Trivia * Zaurs is the only ''Fight! Mighty Jack kaiju to have appeared in other series besides Fight! Mighty Jack. * Zaurs's favorite food is fruits. * All three of Dayo's monsters have elemental motifs to them. For Zaurs, his motif is the sea. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Lawful Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Protector Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)